Sheila Mary Campbell
Sheila Mary Campbell (AKA "Sheila Swift") is an original character created by Liondawn. Background Information She has a dreamy, moony side of her; also tends to be quite absentminded if she trails off when speaking. She's the shy type, quite reserved, and a complete bookworm. Whenever she finds a piece of paper, she has a tendency to doodle on it just out of boredom. She can also have a fierce side, but that's only brought up by the best of times. Sheila can be a bit scatterbrained, flustered if asked to find something, and has trouble remembering important things. She is loyal as can be to her friends and family though, and would risk anything for them. But sometimes, she doesn't know when she goes too far with something. When she's pulled into a grudge, she's not the one to apologize first. That can bring up her fierce side, most definitely. Due to her absentmindedness and the tendency to have whomever is speaking very long periods of time to melt into the background, she has lower-than-average grades. She can get very fidgety, although she hasn't been known to have been diagnosed with ADHD. Sheila can get confused at times, which is very troubling when placed in riddle-type of situations. Powers *Flight *Invisibility *Intangibility (stronger than her Invisibility) *Smoky black ectoplasm *Overshadowing *Super Speed (different from her special power) *Bright orange ghost sense *The Swift Retaliation (It's when she runs or flies at an insane speed, but she can only keep at it for exactly 10 seconds, and it wears her out quickly along with reverting her back to human as she is worn out) Appearance Her eyes are hazel as a human and dark orange in her ghost form. Voice Actor(s) In the DP world, her preferred voice actor would be Chrissy Chase, and in a live action movie she would be portrayed by Cat Valentine (from Victorious). Trivia *Her birthday is January 11th; she is a Capricorn. *She's 50 % Irish paternally and 50 % French maternally. *Sheila often practices with her powers when no one's looking, but it's rather hard to find time away from people when there's so much interaction with them. *Her favorite pastime is to listen to music, as she used to do when she was younger. *She is mortally afraid of the water, as her first memory was of receiving the ectoplasm when she was younger and receiving an electric shock, giving way to unconsciousness later on. *She resents her sister, because her mother clearly prefers her over Sheila. It was reverse when she was younger, but she doesn't remember much about it. Her younger sister, Adeline, is her arch-enemy. Not over their mother's affection, but other things, like who gets the second piece of bread, etc. They fight much worse than usual siblings do, and they are most likely going to end their argument with a threat. *She loves to overshadow Sam whenever Danny is out of sight, as she is jealous of Danny's affections for her. *When she's stressed, or angry, she retaliates not at whatever's making her angry, but at herself. She does this when no one's looking, but she does her best to cover the damage when she's relieved herself. *Her favorite colors are orange and black, stemming from her favorite holiday: Halloween. That is why her ectoplasm is orange and her ghost sense is black, along with her ghost suit. *When she sees a large amount of capital letters all together, it makes her dizzy and lightheaded. *She often finds it hard to get to sleep at night, so she's usually up until dawn (which probably explains why she yawns a lot in the day). *She cannot stand the quiet. *She dislikes the color purple. *Eating sweets can make her sick, regardless of how many. Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Original characters Category:Liondawn's articles